


Blue Light

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Susanna didn't like the dark when she was trying to sleep. The lack of any light to help her scare away the blackness frightened her, he assumed. Max didn't like the dark either— maybe she got the fear from him somehow, despite him being much more well adjusted— but he learned to greatly appreciate it later in life.





	Blue Light

   "I don't like the dark." Susanna whined, the large blankets above her 'mouth' but below her eyes.

   The sun had long since gone down over the snowy horizons of Shiverstar, and it was more than likely that the only two people still awake were Susanna and her father. Her father, had no plans to go to bed any time soon, unlike the child.

   "What's wrong with the dark?"

   He asked back, curious to hear what she possibly could've come up with as a reasoning for the dislike.

   "There's bad things."

   She shuffled in the blankets, eyes going from her father to the rest of the room, which was only lit by the light out in the hallway. He could tell by the way he gripped onto the blanket with her disembodied hands that she was truly scared of whatever waited for her in the dark.

   "I thought you beat up bad things, Susanna."

   "You can't beat them up."

   "Do you want a nightlight?"

   "Yes."

   Max removed himself from her side and went to the door.

   "I'll be a moment, don't let the bad things eat you while I'm gone."

   He teased and left, hearing no rebuttal from her. He most likely just scared her more, like the absolute fool he was. Eh, it wasn't anything too big, he'd give her a nightlight and that was it. He'd gone to his workshop, which was fairly close.

   He'd passed by his almost-working mech before he got to his scrap parts. There was all sorts of useful bits and bobs in there. He got what he needed, and within maybe a couple minutes he'd gotten a working nightlight.

   He returned to Susanna, plugged it into the wall of her room, and the light glowed a faint blue. It was one of the better colors because of how dark it was. It provided light, but not so much that it would hurt the eye.

   "Is that better?"

   He questioned. Susanna looked down at the light then up at her dad, uncertainty gracing her features for a good, long while.

   "I guess.." She mumbled after the brief silence took its course.

   Max hovered up to his daughter, gave her a peck on the forehead, then closed the door behind him as he left her to sleep. The night was still young for a big purple egg, though, he had project to do and very important things to make.

   The night was peaceful, aside from the hiccups that engineering and robotics generally had.

* * *

   Life as a CEO was fairly laid back. He didn't even have to do any engineering anymore, much less any coding. All he had to do was boss people around and make sure things got done to meet quotas he himself set up. Nowadays, he had plenty of time to sleep.

   So that's exactly what he was going to do. He'd gotten into some nice pajamas, entered his private chambers.

   She was already there.

   He avoided eyecontact with her and did his best to ignore that prickling feeling all over his skin as he got into bed. He immediately got onto his side; turned away from the place where she'd situated herself in the room.

   He knew where she was, and he knew that for the rest of the night, she would not move an inch. As far as he knew, her head wouldn't move either, neither would she blink for the duration of time time she was in the room, looking at him.

   "Goodnight, president Haltmann."

   She stated, her voice lacking any true empathy or sincerity. It was an entirely robotic program at this point. But no matter how disinterested she sounded, he knew that for as long as he'd go to bed, she'd always be there.

   Boring holes into the back of his sleeping or not-sleeping form with glowing, glassy blue eyes. They were bright enough to light up the entire room in a gentle blue, not harsh enough to be painful unless viewed directly.

   "Goodnight, Susanna." He replied, quietly.

   "Susie." She corrected.


End file.
